


Babysitting Blues 11

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 11

Sometimes Sam forgets, forgets that his brother is gone. Like recently, he was working on a case with Michael. The first case that the two of them had worked alone together. Jimmy was home with a broken leg, he had slipped off the ladder taking down Christmas decorations, and Castiel was dealing with Dean who had come down with a nasty cold.

Sam and Michael had arrived in the town where their hunt was, and had decided to share a room. They were sitting across from each other, going over witness statements, trying to figure out exactly what they were hunting, and in Sam's mind he was back with Dean. 

It really wasn't Sam's fault, Michael looked like Dean, hell he sometimes sounded exactly like Sam's brother, moved like him. Sam had been answering a question from Michael and had called him Dean. That's when it hit him, this wasn't Dean, it was Michael, and as much as he liked his brother-in-law, part of him hated him. Hated him for taking the one constant in his life away from him. 

Sometimes when Sam wakes up at night, if Castiel is out of bed, either checking on Dean or just puttering around downstairs when he can't sleep, Sam panics, feeling like everything that had happened over the last two and a half years was just a dream. In the dark it's easy for Sam to think that everything arround him, all the happy memories, and him having the family he does is just an illusion, a trick in his mind from Lucifer. 

Speaking of Lucifer, sometimes Sam can't relax around his brother-in-law. Before everything was changed, Sam had been tortured by the man, both in Hell and in his mind. And now, now the Devil himself, lived only a few blocks away. Every Thursday night, if Sam was in town, Lucifer and Crowley would have them over for dinner, the whole thing still boggled Sam's mind. 

Sometimes Sam would look at his son, listening to him as he talked, hear him mention something that had happened, not to him, but to Sam's Dean. Sam wondered how much he actually knew, how much he actually remembered. Sam would watch the boy with little Sammy, and remember when they were kids, how happy it made him whenever Dean would look at him with a proud smile, the same smile that Sam and Castiel's son has reserved for Sammy.

Sometimes Sam forgets, forgets the pain, the resentments, the loss. And sometimes, thats for the best.


End file.
